The Forgotten Memories
by redsilverfox
Summary: Blair woke up in a three year and a half coma. She only remembers one memory and can't recall the others. Now, that she’s awake, flashbacks throughout the course of this story happen as she remembers memories before the crash. Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys. Haha. Uhm, Here's a new story I've thought. I hope you like it. Uhm, also please read and review one of my Gossip Girl Fan Fictions, The Day She Died Inside. I hope you like that one too. Please Read and Review this one, it is much appreciated.

Summary: Blair's in a coma because of a car accident she has incurred. In three years she has lay in the hospital bed, she has awakened and she doesn't remember a single memory of the crash and the things that she remembers are these: Serena is her best friend, Nate is JUST her boy friend, she has another friend but she can't name him and other childhood memories. Now, that she's awake, flashbacks throughout the course of this story happen as she remembers memories before the crash.

Title: The Forgotten Memories

Chapter One: Awake

**Blair POV**

Blank. I feel Blank. It is Dark. I feel Numb. I feel an impact. As if I was hit by a car, by a truck. It pains me. I don't know why this is happening. My head hurts. I can't properly move one finger. There's this like pricking sensation all over me. Amidst the coldness that I feel inside of me, there was this warmth the touched my hand. I am shaking but still I can't move. It's like my blood were stuck in one place and stayed there for a very long period of time. From the sound that I have been hearing for the past few minutes my eyes began to open, I'm in the hospital. As I opened my eyes I heard a mumble near me. It was a very familiar voice.

"B?" that voice asked me.

I tried looking all over the room, but I can't find that voice. I may have gone blind. Well, I guess not. I saw blond locks. Long blond locks that smell like lavender. It was Serena.

Wow, Serena's change a lot. I do remember we're still in the 9th grade. Why is she this tall? Why is she this mature looking lady in her early 20s? Is she really Serena? For all I know she's a bit taller than me, yes, but not 5'11 tall. Nuh-uh. Why isn't she wearing her school uniform? I assume it's a school day today. But, it's so weird. How is this happening? The last thing I remembered were she was just my best friend who is I think trying to back stabbing me because of Nate, and Nate, my boyfriend Nate, where is he?

"Nate?" I asked for him. He didn't answer. Was he here?

"B, Nate isn't here." From the looks and sound of it he really wasn't here. But why am I here? Is something wrong with me? Am I dead or something, oh, right, I'm living, breathing, but what is my business here in this filth infested place I call the hospital.

A doctor came in with a clipboard in hand. He had a small smile on his face seeing that I have awakened to something I really don't know. He called for Serena so he could discuss something with her maybe about me.

Until now, I still can't move any of my fingers or my toes at that. I am still shaking. I just don't know how to move it. I struggled a bit. Still, no hope. Serena came in after a minute or two who had had a discussion about me outside.

"Hello, Ms. Waldorf," the doctor started. I looked at him. He was old, very old. He had white hair. He had a lot of age spots, a wrinkly forehead, wrinkly neck, wrinkly everything. His name was Dr. Araby.

"Welcome back, you have been in a coma for the past three and a half years. I am fortunate to tell you that with your car accident,"

Oh so that's what caused this.

"You have a minor head injury but nothing that severe. It's actually a miracle hearing this. However, you had broken legs and ribs but now everything's fine. You actually have a good healing process unlike our patients who took 10 years for recovery. As you can see Ms. Waldorf, you can't move your fingers, legs, toes and other jointed body parts. Our professional therapists will help you get through that in weeks or months time, 6 months at the latest,"

6 MONTHS!

"But Ms. Waldorf, here's a bit of bad news, having the head of injury it affected your memory. What's the latest memory you've remembered?"

"The latest… I remember that Serena and I are still in the 9th grade sitting at the steps of the MET enjoying a nice yogurt."

"I see, some of our patients are also like you Ms. Waldorf, but in months or years time, you will opt to remember some memories after 9th grade and before the crash. It will take time Ms. Waldorf, but it'll be worth the wait," the doctor finally said giving me hope.

I heard someone open the door, it was my mom. She had really changed. Who's that man beside her? He's… small… and weird looking by the way he smiles.

"BLAIR!" Mom shouted.

I smiled.

"Uh, Mom, I'm not deaf, I just had a coma."

"Oh sorry,"

"You've changed ma, did you cut your hair, did you gain, lose weight? What?"

"I have a new husband,"

Husband? I don't recall her having a husband. A new one at that. Daddy is the only husband rather ex-husband that I remember.

"This is Cyrus, Blair, don't you remember?"

I glanced at Serena.

"Oh, Eleanor, Blair lost a chunk of her memory before the crash and after the lunch we had in 9th grade." Serena explained.

"Oh my,"

I missed a lot. Sigh. I guess, my memory would have to get back on its own. I hope it comes soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I haven't been updating in a while, because I don't know what to write anymore and I'm very sorry about that. So here's chapter two. P.S. about the internship thing, let's just pretend he took after college graduation. Hehe.

Chapter Two: 6 Months Later

**Blair's POV**

Months after my coma, I've been healed. I could now walk, I could now hold things properly and I could do things any normal human being can do now. I'm coming home now, finally, and I miss the comfort of my home. I miss my mom, I miss Dorota, and I miss Serena and most especially Nate. *Sigh* Nate. I miss him so. As the elevator doors open to our penthouse, I saw someone holding a bouquet of flowers, and it was Nate. I smiled and grinned and I was happy to see him.

"NATE!" I said as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Blair, I'm glad that you're fine and okay, I'm sorry I hadn't come to the hospital, I was busy with my internship at the mayor's office." He said as he handed the flowers.

"You have an internship at the mayor's office?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you but every time I go to the hospital, you're either sleeping or doing your physical therapy stuff."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm gonna go up now, I don't feel better again." I said lying.

"Oh let me help you upstairs." Nate nicely offered.

"No thanks, I wanna be alone for a little while, think about things." I said faking a smile.

"Okay then, I'll guess, I'll see you tomorrow, brunch at the Palace?"

"Yeah, sure. I can't wait." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Bye," he said then kissed me in the cheeks.

I gave him another fake smile. I said bye too, but only softer.

"Miss Blair, why did you fake smile to Mister Nate?" Dorota asked as I was walking towards the stairs.

"Oh that, I just don't wanna talk about it, I'm gonna go upstairs." I said lying.

"Okay, Miss Blair, don't forget tomorrow, Brunch with Mister Nate at the Palace."

"Okay," I said while going up.

I sat at the bed and thought why Nate was not visiting me. I mean I've been waiting for him and all he could give me are flowers? *Sigh* I just rolled my eyes just thinking about it. I should call S.

"S,"

"Yeah, B, what's wrong?" S asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, it's just Nate and him not visiting while I was at the hospital."

"B, he's an intern at the mayor's office, and he's too busy and when he wants to visit you he goes there when you're busy.

"That's what he said to me earlier and somehow I don't believe him."

"B, you could trust Nate, he's trying his best for your relationship too. His grandfather's too persuasive and he wants Nate to have a future after all his family's gone through, and why am I narrating this, you should ask Nate." S said.

"Okay, thanks S that helped."

"You're welcome B, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." I said and just lay at the bed.

Tomorrow's gonna be another day.

* * *

I dreamt of something before Dorota woke me up. I was in the playground, I was this little kid with a big bow headband, blue dress and doll shoes. I was at the swing alone. Then this black limo stopped at the playground, and I saw a little boy in a sailor's uniform. He was crying as his father was dropping him off. Then he saw me. He approached me and he was still sniffing and he was kicking a rock while approaching me.

"_Hello," _I said delightfully.

He just smiled.

"_What's your name?" _I asked him while I got off the swing.

"_I'm Blair," _I said.

He didn't reply.

I followed him to where he sat. It was a big tree and he was looking oh-so-sad.

"_You wanna play?" _I asked him as I reached my hand to initiate some play time.

He stood up and nodded and we played.

And we had one of the best times of our lives. We were both happy and we didn't even bother getting dirty because we're just little kids and we didn't care.

Then when a black limo arrived, it was my mom's limo. I guess I am saying goodbye for now.

"_I have to go now,"_

"_But we were just having fun,"_

"_I know, next time I guess,"_

"_Yeah,"_

Then I walked away and then he was about to say something.

"_I'm…"_

But…

"Wake up Miss Blair; you're going to have brunch with Mister Nate."

I opened my eyes and Dorota was waking me up.

"Oh right, the brunch,"

*Sigh*

Who's that little boy?


End file.
